1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures. More particularly, the present invention relates to tube lightening bulbs and holding devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tube lighting produces a soft light which is used for subdued lighting of areas or accent lighting. Tube lighting typically is manufactured in long continuous lengths. The characteristics of tube lighting lend it to be used for accent lighting along shelving and cabinets where it is desired to display contents with a soft light. Long continuous lengths are not readily adaptable to short confined areas such as shelving. What is needed is a tube light which is available in preselected lengths which cooperate with the standard dimensions of the interior of shelves and cabinets. Further, it is desirable to have tube lighting which is adapted to turn corners without a large unsightly connector. It is also desired to have a tube light bulb which is replaceable without removing the cord with the lamp.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,557, titled Assembly Tube Light for Window Display, invented by Peter K. L. Huang, an n assembly tube light including at least two tube lights and at least one connector for connecting each two tube lights either in line or at right angles, each tube light having a first conductor, a second conductor, a plurality of bulbs respectively connected between the first conductor and the second conductor, and two coupling units at two opposite ends, each coupling unit including two diagonal pairs of plug holes arranged in a square and respectively connected to the first conductor and the second conductor, each connector having two pairs of parallel contact pins arranged in a square corresponding to the plug holes of each coupling unit for inserting into two plug hole on a first tube light and two plug hole on a second tube light for permitting them to be fastened together and electrically connected in series, the two contact pins of the same pair being electrically connected together.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,329, titled Tube Light, invented by Tak-Huei Lin, a tube light comprises a tube having a continuous length, a plurality of light units adapted to be secured on the tube, and a fastener for securing the light units on the tube. Each light unit comprises a socket portion of which the upper part is formed with a column having an external thread, and the column can just pass through a perforation provided on the top surface of the tube. Thereafter, the light unit can be secured on the tube by the fastener such that the external thread of the column is engaged with the internal thread of the fastener. Contacts extend from inside of the socket portion of the tube and lay on the upper surface of the socket portion so as to press against conductor strips which extend continuously underneath the top surface of the tube and can be connected with an electrical power source. The bottom of the tube is open, and after the light units are mounted on the tube, the bottom of the tube can be enclosed by a lid having a dimension conforming with the length and width of the tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,755, titled Tube Light, invented by Tak-Huei Lin, a tube light comprises a tube having a continuous length, and a plurality of light units which conform to the inner configuration of the tube and can suitably be positioned anywhere in the tube. Conductor strips which are adapted to be connected with a power supply are disposed in parallel in the tube whereby the bulbs of the light units are engaged by contacting of the conductor strips with the contacts of the light units. The light tube is simple in structure and can be loaded with a suitable number of the light units in optional locations. In addition, the structure of the tube light is adapted for mass production. Further, the structure of the tube light may have a cover or clips, or be provided with wings on the light units, to facilitate securing the light units in the tube.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,505, titled Circular Flourescent Tube Light Fixture for Ceiling Fan, invented by Kenneth M. Van Norman, a circular flourescent tube light fixture for a ceiling fan, particularly one suspended from a low ceiling The light holder is adjustable upward when a deep concave light reflector is used and is adjustable downward when a flat light shield is used. The holder fits around a tubular housing that mounts on the lower center end of the ceiling fan mechanism. Within this housing is the transformer, starter, and wiring that extends between the ceiling fan motor and the flourescent tube light. A friction spring fits between the light holder and tubular housing to retain the holder in upward position when a deep concave light reflector is used. It also prevents rotation of the holder relative to the housing as an electrical safety measure since electrical wiring extends between them. In one embodiment the light reflector is fastened to the base of the tubular housing and in another it is attached to the holder and moves vertically with the tube light.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,480, titled Color Matrix Display with Discharge Tube Light Emitting elements, invented by Erwin Nobs, a a pixel a plurality of which when arranged in rows and columns may form a matrix display board. The element comprises one or more discharge tubes (10, 11, 12). For a board displaying images (textual or video) in color the internal wall of each tube is coated with a fluorescent substance which responds respectively to the red, green and blue portions of the spectrum. By independently varying the intensity of the light emitted by each tube light is obtained at the element output the resultant wavelength of which may extend over the entire visible spectrum. The invention finds use in a display board employed to convey information to crowds of people as for example in a sports stadium.
Numerous innovations for a first tube lamp have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.